


Anamnesis

by arcielee



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/M, Romance, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24949777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcielee/pseuds/arcielee
Summary: This is some tragic fluff that goes a little more in depth in the applied relationships between the Senshi and Shitennou during the Silver Millennium. I hope you enjoy.
Relationships: Jupiter/Nephrite, Mars/Jadeite, Mercury/Zoisite, Prince Endymion/Princess Serenity, Venus/Kunzite
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Nephrite

_"That look in her eyes...Do I know it?"_

* * * *

Nephrite sighed when he finally spotted the couple out in the gazebo, their silhouettes intertwined in a moment of intimacy with an echo of laughter rising above their embrace. He made his way towards them, but still maintained a distance for the sake of their privacy. The path he followed was not made by the groundskeepers but from the traffic of the convenient shortcut to the elegant structure that overlooked the silver lake and garden of hyacinths, of white and pastels, that decorated the shore.

He remembered how the prince had begged for discretion and argued how this garden was the most secure spot in the kingdom, allowing time away from the prying eyes of his subjects. Nephrite, of course, was sworn to secrecy of their meetups but disapproved of being dragged in to shadow the shared affirmations of devotion, but his oath of the Shitennou kept him quiet. Despite the awkwardness of the moments, he did relish in Endymion’s happiness like this moment by the lake.

That moment came to a crashing halt when there was a blow to the back of his chest, knocking the air from his lungs and doubling him over. Before he could take a breath, something hit into the back of his knees and knocked him to the grass, simultaneously flipping him to his back and pinning him down. Bright light flashed across his amber eyes and it took a moment before he could comprehend what was holding him down.

His fury swiftly abated when he saw the long abdomen of a woman, who was seemingly twice the size of the average Earthwoman, poised on top of his chest. The sun above radiated off of her alabaster skin, her dark curls were pulled back with wisps that escaped and framed her face; her eyes shone bright like emeralds but her expression was severe.

He gaped at her and her strength, only then noticing her long legs that snaked out from under her uniform skirt that were kneeled into his shoulders, pinning him with soft but muscular thighs. Her arms were stance and prepared to walloped when a voice cried out.

“Jupiter! Nephrite?”

At the call-out, they both paused and looked over to see the moon princess rushing towards them in a whirl of white silk, her golden hair trailing behind. Still standing in the gazebo and covering a smirk was Prince Endymion, amused at the sight of his strongest commander pinned by a Sailor Scout.

“Sailor Jupiter! That is Prince Endymion’s personal guard!” The princess explained as she came up to them.

Nephrite looked back at his attacker and watched the fierceness in her features begin to soften, her cheeks growing pink at the realization of her actions. She placed both palms on his chest to push herself off of him and then reached over to pull him to his feet without struggle. "I do apologize," she said quickly. "You're rather big for an Earthman and your aura is almost menacing," she spoke like it was facts and did not stumble on her words. "It's no wonder Prince Endymion has you as his personal escort."

Nephrite stood to face her and took note how she stared right back, unabashed. He found that Earthwomen would hold their demure, usually hiding under their lashes and gaze up in a coyest manner, but her posture and demeanor was unequivocal, without any room for wanton ways.

He found it refreshing.

“You flatter me,” he responded, reaching an arm around and gingerly rubbing the lump between his shoulder blades. “But your blows make it clear why the princess has you on her guard.” He gauged her response and was pleased to see her cheeks grow rosy again from what he had said. “Allow me to properly introduce myself. My name is Nephrite, I am one of the four Shitennou that guard his highness.”

She clasped her hand onto his for a firm handshake and though the action was very masculine, her touch was definitely feminine. Her hand was smooth and soft and surprisingly cool, despite having just manhandled him moments before. “I am a Sailor Senshi, the Jupiter representative.”

“She is both my strongest and most fearless of the Senshi, as you have just experienced first hand,” the princess said with a light laugh. She reached back to take Prince Endymion’s hand and they began back out towards the lake. “We’ll let you become acquainted with one another.”

“I imagine this a ploy to continue visiting Earth at every opportunity,” Sailor Jupiter called to the princess. The princess smiled sheepishly and she buried her face into Prince Endymion’s shoulder as they walked away. “Now I see the fearlessness.” Sailor Jupiter looked back at Nephrite, who had the slightest smirk when he spoke.

She gave a small laugh. “I have known Serenity for so long that I sometimes forget her title. Is it the same way with your prince? I noticed his grin in the distance.”

Nephrite cursed Endymion silently, but kept his bravado for the beautiful Senshi. “I took the pledge to become one of the four knights, swearing to protect our liege. Though the relationship has relaxed some since Queen Serenity was able to vanquish the threat and begin a new era of peace over our galaxy.” He smiled. “I still prefer it over the other option.”

“What was the other option?”

“To rule over my quarter of Earth and dutifully report my subjects' assiduities with the king,” Nephrite shrugged. “This had more appeal.” He peered at her again, noticing her gaze did not leave the princess, who was back in Endymion’s embrace. “You’re very dedicated to her.”

“I owe Queen Serenity a great debt I can never repay,” she looked back into his eyes. He admired her handsome features and her pink lips that curled into a smile as she spoke. “Back during the war, before the Silver Millennium was fully established, Jupiter was under heavy attack. My parents, the king and queen, were killed along with more than half of the population.”

Her eyes glossed over from the memory, but she did not cry which instead caused her emerald green eyes to glitter, “Then Queen Serenity came and wiped the evil from our planet. We were so grateful that those who survived immediately voted to join her kingdom, under her sovereignty.”

“It was a dark time,” Nephrite agreed. “I do not blame your choice.”

“I am the oldest of my siblings and the only girl,” she continued. “My brothers did not necessarily agree with me relinquishing the throne and our heritage, but Queen Serenity, sage as always, dubbed them dukes and myself duchess, allowing us to divide and regulate over the planet and oversee its development. I offered my services to the queen and she made me a Senshi to watch over Princess Serenity.” Her eyes focused on his own again; her head tilted slight to the side and she said slowly, “You are too easy to talk to.”

He shrugged again. “I guess I have that familiar aura, once you get past that need to pummel me faze,” he teased. She pulled her head back, grinning from his taunt and he was satisfied with her response. “I had only visited Jupiter once before, after the war and during its reconstruction. I trained with your soldiers. Your people are impressive specimens.”

She smiled at the compliment, her lips curling and creating a dimple in her left cheek as she beamed. “That they are. Our army was by far the strongest in our system. I was determined to train with them, to be considered their equal.” She gave a small laugh, “I guess it came from my father’s disappointment when I did not come out as a boy.”

“I am certain you changed that opinion very quickly,” he turned his head to look over a nearby building. “Have you ever toured the palace grounds?”

She shook her head. “Mostly, I lurk nearby during these,” she waved her hand in the prince and princess’ direction, faltering for a word.

“Excursions?” He laughed. “We can let them be for a while. May I show you around?”

She turned to face him fully, her green eyes bright and looking over his highness’ personal guard.

Nephrite was aesthetically appealing, tall and statuesque with dark brown locks that cascaded halfway down his back and framed his face. His amber eyes danced, but not in a way to cause alarm, but more so inviting and with a warmth from his perpetual smirk. He was tall, which was something she could not help but notice since she herself was 180 centimetres in height, and she noted that the top of her head just barely passed his broad shoulders.

He took a side step back and offered his elbow which she obligingly slipped her hand into his crook of his arm, allowing him to guide her. They followed the makeshift trail towards the cobblestone that curled and led throughout the kingdom’s grounds. Their laggard steps echoed on the stones as he pointed out spots and shared memories of growing up with Endymion and the other Shitennou. He appreciated how she genuinely listened and never interrupted his story with anything but laughter, which was loud and reverberated through his chest.

“Now you’re the one who is too easy to open up too,” he said with a laugh, stopping in front of a pillar that decorated the front of another adjourning courtyard.

He did not want to break their hold, but did not stop her when pulled away and playfully pushed at his arm. “I have that familiar aura once you get past my pummeling faze.” Her smile was full and a warmth emanated from her being.

He smiled and he wanted to reach out to touch her, but kept his arms at his side. He did not want the day to end but had noticed the setting sun, the rays of burned orange and gold pooled across the courtyard and illuminated her pale complexion, emphasizing the passion in her smile and laugh. He detoured to the rose gardens when he noticed the intricate details of the pink rose earrings and delighted in her gay adoration when she broke from his side and fluttered throughout the beds, admiring each blossoming flower. “Roses are worth the veneration,” he commented.

Jupiter was bent over, but did not dare to touch the petals. She pulled back and righten herself, absentmindedly pulling at her earlobe. “Not my favorite, but I do have a soft spot for them. Probably because it was the flower my father always had picked to give to surprise my mother every morning.” She smiled at the memory.

Nephrite was enamored with the Senshi. Her combination of strength but this shared moment of vulnerability caused his heart to flutter. “That is kind how he would have one prepared for her,” he said.

She shook her head, “Oh no, my family has a pride to do things ourselves. Our help is always appreciated of course, but menial tasks or things of pleasure should be done yourself.”

“What things of pleasure?” He could not help but ask, eager to learn more about the brunette beauty.

“For myself?” She grinned again. “I am a really good cook.”

“How humble,” he laughed.

“How accurate,” she corrected and returned her focus to the budding roses. “I always found comfort in food and our chefs said I was quite the natural. Fried croquettes, takikomi gohan rice balls, tamagoyaki, I make anything and everything.”

He moved towards her and offered his hand to her. “Where are we going,” she asked as her hand slipped into his.

“To the kitchens, of course,” he responded as he weaved them throughout the greenery and back to the cobblestone path.

The sun had disappeared, leaving a smear of golden orange and purple that streaked the arc of the horizon. There was still plenty of time before the moon would rise up over the gardens and they would have to return, but first korroke.

The kitchens were empty since supper was done and everything cleaned up. Nephrite searched the cabinets and found aprons for both himself and Jupiter that they put on. He was apt to her command, able to find where the food she requested was located. “What next?” He asked as she pushed around something in a heated up pan.

She looked back at the kitchen island that had an arrange of seasonings and garnishes. “Start chopping up the bamboo shoots and the mushrooms. I’m going to be pulling the rice off once I am done with this first round here,” she gestured towards the pan that sizzled comfortably with hot oils. As she removed the golden brown patties to rest on a cloth to remove excess oil, she walked around to where he had finished dicing up, as instructed, and he had begun on some carrot stalks.

“For color,” he said, focusing to keep the slivers even.

“You’re quite the natural yourself, Nephrite,” she said as she began to mix the rest in the bowl of rice.

“You’re quite the teacher, Sailor Jupiter,” he responded, adding in the carrots.

“Call me Makoto,” she said, avoiding his stare. “That was my name that my father called me before I took this honor. That’s who I channel whenever I would prepare a meal for my brothers,” she smiled like she did the garden, her cheeks rosy from the meal preparation.

She prepared their plates and he began to clean up. There was a table with a few stools stacked around for where the help would break. She took the time to place the silverware on top a large napkin to cover the tabletop, calling for him to come eat.

He seated himself and admired the plate before heartily diving into the food. “This,” he said between bites, “this is amazing.”

She laughed, “You eat like my brothers.”

“I eat like anyone who has been given good food,” he swallowed and reached for his cup for a drink. “This is delicious, Mako.”

She beamed, both from the praise and the nickname.

They cleaned the used dishes when the meal was finished and made their way back outside. It was growing late and she knew they would have to return back to Silver Millennium. Wordlessly, he tucked his hands into his pocket but then offered his elbow again. She curled her hand back into the bend, her fingertips grasping his uniformed sleeve. “So what are your passions, since you are now so aware of my own?” She teased.

He kept his head straight, but she saw how his side profile smiled. “You may not believe it, but I do love to dance.”

She was so pleased by what he shared. “A good warrior is nimble on his feet,” he could hear her smiling. “It would make sense it would translate over.” She looked ahead to see the empty gazebo. “I cannot dance, but I haven’t had the practice either. When you are as tall as I am, you are not asked often to dance.”

“Anyone is as good as the lead, but I will show you that, whenever we are given the proper setting,” he promised. He slowed to a stop and waited for a beat before asking, “Will you accompany the princess next time?” She laughed, “I had insisted on it the first time I caught her sneaking off. Not that I think poorly of Earth, but I know if a relationship like this came to light it would not be taken well.” She broke from his steady, amber gaze and looked back in the direction where they had left the couple. “But I have hope this mindset will change. Until then, I will come back with her, as many times as she insists on returning.”

“Then next time, I will give you a formal tour of where we train our soldiers,” he wore his signature smirk again, which she could not help but grow fond of. “Perhaps you can show our soilders a thing or two?”

She nodded, accepting the offer. “I bet I could.”

He leaned towards her, close enough for him to feel the heat emit from her cheeks. “I believe it and it’s why I asked.” He pulled back when he saw their highness walking towards them. “Prince Endymion,” he said, his tone respectful with the greeting. “Princess Serenity.”

“Time goes by too quickly,” the princess sighed. She saw how her Senshi blushed, but it was hidden with the night lighting from the men. “Are you ready, Sailor Jupiter?”

“Of course, my princess,” she reverted back to formality as well.

The couple walked a few steps away for a private goodbye and she turned back to Nephrite. He still had his hands tucked into his pockets, his expression unreadable. “Until we meet again,” he finally said.

She reached a hand out to shake like before and he was quick to slide his hand into hers, pulling the back of her palm to his lips and kissing it gently.

It was the first time that he truly caused her to drop that practiced reserve and he relished in the blush that crept over her face and spread to her neck and he relished in her reaction.


	2. Jadeite

_  
“She’s so beautiful. I’ve never met her before, but I feel so attracted to her.”  
_

* * * *

He had been attracted to her from the first moment he laid eyes on her. Her ambiance was an equal mixture of confidence and determination that was intoxicating, paired perfectly with a set of severe eyes of dark indigo that narrowed onto whatever her focused was on. 

In that moment, she had escorted Princess Serenity to the Earth Kingdom; she was poised at her majesty's and visibly headstrong. Her sharp eyes were framed by heavy lashes and the iris darted around to take in their surroundings, an apparent skepticism of the planet despite the treaty and mutual diplomacy. They were close in height but her coloring was more gothic compared to the princess and her golden aura. Jadeite was enraptured by the movement of her slender frame, meticulous and graceful, and by her hair that went past her waist and flowed with her each step like black silk in a breeze. 

He spent that first evening with failed attempt after failed attempt to make conversation with her, after the prince and princess wandered off; he was absorbed with the beginning stages of a blossoming love. He knew he had been brought to watch over Endymion, but he also knew the prince to be aptly able to care for himself. Jadeite pride himself with his persistence and it would not be until the topic of love came up that she finally strung more than a few words to respond. 

“Marriage seems to be for politics,” she began, her voice even with her deliberate response. “And there is nothing wrong with the benefits you can receive from it, but I do not understand love's need or that ache to find a significant other.” Her brow furrowed with her final thought, “I don’t feel as though you need two human beings to equal a whole.” 

“Seems a bit jaded,” he responded, hiding the elation he felt with her direct conversation no matter if the conversation topic was something that went against every emotion he was feeling. “May I clarify, you’re stating you don’t feel there is such a thing as soulmates?” 

She thought for a moment. “Maybe not soulmates, but more kindred spirits that find each other, perhaps,” she started. “The idea of being unable to live without someone begs the thought if they were even living to begin with?” 

“Can kindred spirits not love?” Jadeite smiled at her. “Look at your princess and my prince, are they not the perfect contradiction to your original statement?” 

“That marriage exists for political gain,” she retorted, her tone hot. “So, if anything, they are the personification of my original statement.” 

He laughed at her response and it caught her off guard, as though her opinion had no merit. Jadeite noticed her displeased expression, her cheeks rounded and red with frustration, her rose lips perfectly pouting. He struggled to control his laughter, “Sailor Mars, yes in a normal setting their marriage could be beneficial, but both kingdoms are still adamantly stuck in the old ways, spewing nonsense that the gods would never ordain such a union. So, with these planned moments together, seeing how they speak with tenderness and their apparent bond that they share,” he watched her face, her disdain lessen which gave him the confidence to finish, “I think the tragedy in what you’re saying just shows you have never truly been in love.” 

She pulled back sharply, aghast. “I beg your pardon?” Her voice was tight. 

“You have never experienced an all consuming, heart wrenching kind of love. A passion that absorbs your entire being and pushes you to strive to better yourself because they deserve the best version of yourself that you may offer.” He looked into her eyes, expecting to see fire dance around her iris from the swelling rebuttal, but she was composed and elegant. 

“Perhaps you’re right,” was all she responded with. 

Those words left him with hope for more. With the following visitations, he was respectful and never pursued her but they would find themselves alone to entertain themselves while the royalties went off on their romantic rendezvous. Their debates would be an array of topics and often heated, but always deferential with their exchange. She would rise to every response with the same passion he saw in her that first night and she was agitated how level-headed his responses would be. At most, he would tease her reaction which would ignite her short-fuse until she would realize it was meant in jest all along. He would laugh and it would exasperate her vexation further. 

He never stopped, since he knew the outburst would end in a smile or a frustrated laugh to outlet her pent up frustration from their dispute. 

“You can be so insufferable,” she exclaimed one evening. This was one night that happened to be the anniversary of the great war before Queen Serenity's reign. They were in one of the courtyards that led towards the temple shrine to pay their respects to those who had been lost. 

“I am just not conceding with you for the hopes of being rewarded by your pretty smile,” he responded. “If that is why you view me as such, that I bring up ideas that do not necessarily align with your own, then I guess I am insufferable.” 

She had stopped walking, her eyes watched as he took a few more steps before turning to see what held her up. “You think my smile is pretty?” She asked, her one eyebrow arching above her indigo eyes and characterizing her teasing tone. 

His backside was against the full moon, leaving his front shadowed and expression unreadable. Jadeite stood for a moment before he spoke, “I know you want to get a rise from me, like what I do to you for my own enjoyment. I plan to disappoint you with the ownership of those words, however.” 

Jadeite stepped towards her, closing the small gap between them. She was able to see his face, his expression solemn but his grey eyes danced in the moonlight. “I said you have a pretty smile, which is not an accurate description since this is a part of your face. You are such an exquisite beauty; picturesque in the distance from the severity of your indigo eyes to the curve of your red lips,” he did not break his gaze and did not falter as she stared back, her severe eyes processing the words that were spilling from his mouth. “Your allure does not end with your poise, because you are an animated beauty with a grace to your every action. It brings a curiosity in me to blatantly push you to see if there can be a moment where you are anything less than lovely,” he reached a gloved hand and touched her jawline. “But you remain flawless.” 

“But that is just your opinion,” her gaze kept its severity, but he heard the struggle in her words. 

He brought his hand around and pressed his fingers against her lips. “That is my opinion,” he repeated. “It does not make it right, it does not make it wrong, but it is mine own to be said.” He dropped his hand to his side and took a respectful step back. “Shall we continue?” 

Sailor Mars did not allow the distance; she reached to grab his forearm, her hand sliding to pinch the fabric of his sleeve. He looked to see what she was doing and then felt her body press against his own, her arms wrapping around his neck and pressing her lips against his. 

He balked for a moment before wrapping his arms around her waist, steadying them both. His hands trailed her spin and tangled in her soft locks, her own hands fluttered down to rest on his hips. It was passionate and then slowed to a search before she pulled away and stared at him, her cheeks flushed from the warmth of their embrace. 

His finger traced her jawline and he had a moment where he was torn between taking her in his arms again for another slow searching kiss or to let it be and continue as nothing had happened. 

Jadeite chose the latter. 

He did not want his lust to take away from what had developed between them during the visits to Earth and he was assiduous to maintain that friendship. Jadeite had grown to love more than just her pleasing physical appearance. He now appreciated how she listened to understand and not to speak, that whenever he introduced a new perspective she could agree with she had no problem admitting her prior knowledge was lacking and she seemed to bloom with the new information. 

In the following visits, he continued to pursue time alone with the Senshi, but he could not help notice how she had grown sullen with each meetup. “Is something the matter, Sailor Mars?” He finally asked her, to break the somber silence. 

He noticed the shift in her posture, shoulders back and her chin up to look up at him. Her eyes darkened, that purple that swirled around her iris was now nearly black. “Sailor Moon is my title, my name is Rei,” her voice cut through the quiet. 

He faltered at how sharp her tone was, “I’m sorry, I didn’t know…” 

“You did not ask,” she corrected. “You have not done much, actually, since that night.” 

His heart raced from the thought of his lips against her own, her body pressed up against his. “Rei, I-” he tried again. 

She silenced him. “In fact, this further proves to me how truly insufferable you are. How you make such an eloquent declaration and how your words steal away my affection, these emotions, and then,” she scoffed, “And then nothing from you. It’s as though you are trying to personify our very first conversation so that I have no choice but to agree with you.” 

She saw his confusion and her voice became exasperated, “Well, here it is Jadeite. I have somehow fallen in love with you. It wasn’t as I imagined, it did not sweep me from my feet the moment we met but has been a gradual change over the course of our conversations. It has now come to a point where I admit it is consuming, paining me to be near you and not touch you, to run my hands through your hair…” She broke away from his steady gaze, her tone wistful. “I am absolutely being tormented by an affection I did not believe in when we first met. Are you satisfied?” She finished looking back to see an amused expression playing on his face, which ignited her short fuse. “Damn you, what’s so funny?” 

He moved towards her and grabbed her elbow. For a moment, she tensed as if debating to fight back and then decided to allow him to pull her close. “I love you too,” he said and she blushed from feeling his breath tickle her cheeks. “Rei.” 

And then he kissed her.


End file.
